


Are You Volunteering?

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ross is a cute bean, Ross isn't married in this, mario maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: There has to be a reason Ross makes those awful Mario levels, right? Maybe it's sexual frustration.





	

            “God fucking _damn_ it, Ross!” Dan shouted as he died for the tenth time at the same place on the nigh-impossible Mario Maker level of Ross’ design. You and Arin laughed at Dan’s rage, though you both understood it completely. Every Grump had learned to hate Ross’ levels with every fiber of their being, but that didn’t stop him from making more and more, each one harder and more rage-inducing than the last. Grumbling, Dan shoved the controller into Arin’s hands, cursing under his breath.

            “Oh fuck no,” Arin said, giving the controller back to Dan. “No way man. I need to get through the rest of this stream.”

            “So do I,” Dan argued. “I’m done man. I can’t do this anymore. I’ve been defeated.”

            “Aww, poor Dan,” you cooed, patting his fluffy head. Dan pouted and crossed his arms childishly. He let out an exaggerated, high-pitched whine when Arin repeatedly poked his stomach with the Wii remote, trying to get Dan to take it back. You rolled your eyes and snatched up the controller to get them to stop bickering.

            “This one’s unbeatable, I’m telling you,” Dan said as you restarted.

            “They’re all unbeatable,” you replied. Within the first thirty seconds, you had died. You kept trying to beat the level, with words of encouragement from Dan, Arin, and the stream’s chat. Unsurprisingly, you still had barely gotten halfway through it after half an hour. You let out a growl of frustration and rejected Dan and Arin’s suggestion that they play something else. The viewers were still interested, as made evident by the encouragement still pouring in from the chat, so you kept going. Another half hour passed, and you had gotten within sight of the end.

            “This is the one, it’s gotta be the one dude,” Arin said as you restarted. You and Dan shushed him. The three of you fell silent as you made your way through the level, dodging ridiculous numbers of enemies and fireballs. Your grip on the controller tightened as you neared the end. You could tell Dan was holding his breath, and a smirk flickered across your features. Getting this worked up over a game was silly, but you didn’t care at the moment. You just wanted to win. Ross wouldn’t defeat you. With one last press of the buttons, Mario leapt onto the very top of the flagpole and slid down, the flag changing from Bowser’s symbol to the plumber’s.

            Dan and Arin cheered, throwing their arms up in the air and letting out triumphant whoops. You flopped back on the couch, your back aching from leaning forward for so long. They both gave you high fives, which you received lazily. It had taken an hour of pure concentration and frustration to beat that fucking thing, and you were exhausted. You handed the controller to Arin, who started looking for a new—and much less difficult—level to play.

            “Ross has some serious issues,” Dan said.

            “Maybe he just needs to get laid,” you said with a snicker.

            “Are you volunteering?”

            The three of you jumped at the sound of Ross’ voice from behind the couch. He laughed heartily at your startled reactions, and heat crept up your neck into your cheeks.

            “O-of course not, you douchebag!” you denied hastily, swatting at his arms which lay folded on the back on the couch. Ross rested his chin on them and grinned at you lazily, his eyes half-lidded and his eyebrows waggling. Your face darkened a few shades of red.

            “Gross, no flirting on the stream!” Dan said.

            “Says the one who constantly makes jokes about wanting to fuck Arin on Game Grumps,” Ross said.

“I’ll have you know that’s completely serious!” Dan said in a mock defensive tone. He slung an arm around Arin’s shoulders. “Who _wouldn’t_ want to fuck this guy?” Arin batted his eyelashes and you laughed.

“Scoot over,” Ross said with a grin and a roll of his eyes. He climbed over the back of the couch and sat between you and Dan.

            All throughout the rest of the stream, you were a little distracted. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about sleeping with Ross a few times. Yes, he could be a bit mean sometimes, but beneath it all he was a sweet guy, not to mention cute. Every so often your thigh would brush up against Ross’ due to the fact that the four of you had to squeeze together on the couch to fit in the webcam’s range. You hoped your face wasn’t too red.

            Eventually, the stream ended. The four of you stood and stretched, stiff from sitting down for so long. Arin and Dan began taking care of the equipment and you laid back down on the couch, closing your eyes and stifling a yawn. You knew you probably shouldn’t be so drained from just sitting around playing video games for six hours, but you were. Dan and Arin bid you goodbye once they had put everything away, and you mumbled something sleepily in response. You knew you should probably head home soon, but you just didn’t want to move. As you felt yourself slipping into the blankness of sleep, you felt a hand gently grip your shoulder and give you a little shake. You opened your eyes to see Ross.

            “Oh, hey,” he said, standing back up and removing his hand. “I thought you fell asleep.”

            “I was about to,” you grumbled. You sat up, covering your mouth as you yawned hugely.

            “The Grump couch isn’t the best place to sleep,” Ross remarked.

            “Good place to nap though,” you said as you stood up. “But you’re right. It’s late.”

            “Yeah,” Ross agreed. You stood there awkwardly for a moment before heading out of the Grump room to grab your keys and your jacket. Ross followed not far behind, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him.

            “Night Ross,” you said as you made your way toward the door.

            “Wait a second,” Ross said. You stopped and removed your hand from the doorknob, turning to face him as he caught up with you.

            “What’s up?” you asked.

            Ross looked turned a little pink and looked at the ground, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “Sorry about earlier,” he mumbled. “For asking if you were volunteering. I could tell it bugged you.”

            “Oh! No, no, it was fine!” you said quickly, drawing his gaze up from his shoes. “I overreacted. You were just joking around.”

            “Uh, yeah, right,” Ross said, cheeks reddening and stumbling over his words. “Joking, yeah, definitely. Right.”

            _Oh._ Maybe he hadn’t been. You smiled slightly, your face feeling pleasantly warm at the sight of Ross looking so bashful.

            “Well, if you were being serious, at least take me to dinner first,” you said.

            Ross bit his lip. “Are you doing anything on Friday?”

            “Just you, apparently,” you said. He turned bright red, and you laughed. You bid him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, which seemed to fluster him even more and caused a small swell of affection to bloom in your chest. You exited the Grump space feeling giddier than you had in a long time.

 


End file.
